A New Adventure
by FanFicIsCool
Summary: Ash's son and his friends embark on a journey throughout the pokemon world


Chapter 1: A New Adventure

In front of his mirror stood Josh Ketchum. A boy of 12 who is about to enter the world of Pokémon. At 4'8 he was short for his age, but he made up for it with his looks. He had short, black hair that was messed up with gel. His eyes were a vibrant green that set his face alight. He wore blue tracksuit pants and a white shirt. He was holding a toy Pokéball pretending to be the world's best trainer as all the kids his age did. But soon he would be holding a real Pokéball, as today was the day that he finally got to get a Pokémon from the Pokémon professor. He was still undecided on what Pokémon he was going to choose as they were all great. First, there was Bulbasaur, a small grass type Pokémon. Then there was Squirtle a small water type Pokémon, and finally there was Charmander a small fire lizard Pokémon. They all had weaknesses so none of them was the best choice. At that moment Josh's door opened and his dad, Ash walked through.

"Hi dad!" Shouted Josh.

"Hi Josh." Replied Ash. "Are you ready to go to professor Oak's lab to get your Pokémon?"

"Well, I would be but I can't decide what Pokémon to pick. Could you please help me?"

Ash looked down at his son and remembered the first day of his Pokémon adventure. He to couldn't decide what Pokémon to travel with.

"When I was your age and deciding what Pokémon to pick I couldn't choose either. In the end I decided on Squirtle but I was late to professor Oak's lab so I ended up with Pikachu." On cue Ash's Pikachu entered his room and jumped on Josh.

"Pika, Pika."

"I think I will choose Squirtle because that's the Pokémon you wanted but you didn't get to have it straight away."

Josh ran out of his room and down the stairs and kept on running until he reached professor Oak's lab. When he got there he saw his friends Nathan and Ruby waiting for him while standing with their parents. He went straight up to Nathan and said.

"Hey Natho, what Pokémon are you going to choose?"

Nathan was about the same size as Josh but had brown hair and was wearing black shorts and a light blue T-Shirt.

"I'm going to pick Charmander as my Pokémon!"

"That's cool, I'm going to pick Squirtle."

He walked over to Ruby and asked her the same question.

Ruby was taller then both the boys and had long blonde hair. She was wearing a low cut shirt and denim short shorts.

"I'm picking Bulbasaur because all of its moves will help me win lots of contests."

Ruby was an avid contest fan whose dream was to become one of the greatest co-ordinators ever.

Josh, Nathan and Ruby walked through the labs doors together ready to get their first Pokémon. While they were inside Ash and his wife May were walking over to the lab and started talking to the other parents.

"Hey Max, hey Dawn, long time no see." Ash greeted Nathans parents warmly, giving Max a firm handshake and Dawn a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Ash." Max and Dawn said in unison.

"So, what made you decide to move to Pallet?"

"We thought seeing as our children are all such good friends that we should probably all move out here so they can see each other more often. We spoke to Brock and Misty and they spoke to Ruby and she thought it was a great idea. We actually got the house to the right of yours and Brock got the one to the left. All of our stuff will come later today." Replied Dawn.

"That's awesome, say, why don't you all come over for dinner today?"

"Sure!"

May walked over to Brock and Misty and had a quick conversation and invited them over for dinner.

Josh, Nathan and Ruby walked out of the lab with their new Pokémon walking proudly beside them. May run up to Josh and handed him a backpack.

"Everything you will need is in here. There is Pokéballs, Clothes, food, a small tent for if you're not near any shelter at night and some other goodies. Oh, you might want these, they certainly came in very handy for your father." She held up a pair of worn rubber gloves. Josh looked inside them and saw his fathers name written on the inside.

"Thanks mom."

"Here is your allowance for the year, use it wisely because once its gone its gone. Ok?"

"Yes mom, can I go now please?"

"Ok, be safe though!"

Nathan and Ruby's parents gave them similar backpacks. Josh, Nathan and Ruby wandered down the road for a bit until professor Oak burst out of his lab and started shouting.

"Come back you three I'm not done yet!"

The trio jogged back quickly.

"I'm giving each of you a pokédex. It is a device that has detailed information on all the discovered Pokémon in the world. If you come across any Pokémon that aren't in the pokédex make sure that you take a picture of it and write down any specific behaviours or moves ok? Also you might want this." He handed Josh a map of Kanto.

"Thanks Professor Oak!" They all said in unison.

Finally they could leave on their journey to become Pokémon masters.

"First stop, Viridian City!" Shouted Josh.

**Well, that is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Future chapters will be longer. This is a remake of my old story titled Josh's Adventures. Hopefully this version will be more interesting and will go for longer. Please Leave OC's with the following information. I can't guarantee that your character will make it into the story but I can promise that I will try and get them in. I will pm you If I need to know anything extra. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Pokémon:**

**Role:**

**Any extra info:**


End file.
